Take Pedang Out
by DeeFay
Summary: Selamat datang di acara Take Pedang Out dimana para pedang jomblo mencari pasangan mereka dengan mengikuti kontes ajaib ini. Semua peserta dikirim saniwa mereka dengan tujuan yang berbagai macam(?). Warning: Geje, Alay, Lebay, Kacau, Typo


Take Pedang Out

by: Nayanayo D'Sayaka

Warning: Geje, Alay, Lebay, Gak nyambung, Typo dll

Rate: T

* * *

Lagu dengan irama ajeb ajeb ala orang dugem berbunyi dengan keras dan bising, konon katanya telinga anda akan terasa sakit jika mendengarnya. Lampu sorot panggung berputar putar nggak jelas arahnya, yang penting keliatan kece aja. Tapi itu semua masih kalah bising sama suara MC nya yang cetar membahana.

"YOHO SEMUAAA... KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN ACARA KITA... Acara yang tiap minggunya menampilkan lelaki tampan, bersahaja dari aneka tipe, mulai dari yang paling pendek sampai yang paling tiang listrik, dari yang paling ceking sampe yang paling bertot. TAKE PEDANG OUT! Kembali lagi dengan saya MC paling Gahol, Bahenol, Seksi, Tampan, Imut, Populer, Ganteng dan Bohay IWATOSHI IWAKTOBI(?)"

Begitu salamnya dan dia berpose ala Jojo Bizzare Adventure dan menari sendiri(?). Oke kita biarkan dulu dia menari sementara para peserta 36 lelaki tampan masuk ke podium masing masing. Masih tetap diiringi dengan suara musik bising yang entah kenapa, mungkin peserta kita sudah pada kebal semua kali ya?

"BAIKLAH PEMIRSA SEKARANG ADA 36 LELAKI TAMPAN ANEKA TIPE BERBARIS DAN BERSIAP UNTUK MENCARI JODOH IDAMAN MEREKA... MARI KITA MULAI DARI YANG PALING UJUNG SENDIRI... KARENA DIA KAYA TITAN DARI FILM TETANGGA KITA..."

Iwa mendekat ke podium yang ada di pojok sendiri. Peserta dengan tampang pokerface dengan ekspresi se datar teflon.

"Mas namanya sapa mas..."

"Tarou..." Jawabannya singkat... padat dan jelas(?)

"Wah, mas nya mau jodoh yang kaya apaan mas? Kok ikutan acara ginian?"

"Mau yang cantik, tinggi dan nggak ribut kaya mas nya..." Jawaban yang jujur sekali Tarou...

"WADUH... Jujur sekali kamu, aku brani jamin dia ga bakalan selingkuh karena dia terlalu jujur sodara sodara. Sekarang kita lanjut sama peserta lainnya yang nggak kalah sangar... Itu ada adek yang bawa harimau..."

Iwak, kembali berlari kearah peserta yang entah kenapa dia bawa harimau ke acara ini dan ajaibnya. Kenapa bocah bisa masuk acara ginian ya? Itu mungkin kehendak saniwa nya yang mendaftarkan dia.

"Waduh, adik manis kok bisa disini dek? Adek bukannya ikutan acara cerdas cermat ya?" Kepo sekali ya Iwa ini? Tapi tenang sodara sodara adek manisnya bawa harimau kok, Iwa malah horor sendiri liadnya.

"Bukan om, saya disuruh saniwa saya... Katanya siapa tau nanti saya bisa bawa pulang pedang baru dari sini" Waduh ini saniwa mana pula? Kok modus banget dia?

"Waduh, kasihan banget ya dek ya? Nanti suruh harimaunya cakar saniwa nya aja ya?" Begitulah jawab Iwa dengan sembrono yang mengakibatkan cakaran manis penuh cinta dari macam milik adek manis ini mencakar wajah fabulousnya.

"AAAA SAKITTT CUT CUT CUT..." Begitulah teriak Iwa yang membuang wajahnya dari kamera dan layar TV menjadi penuh semut(?)

10 Menit berlalu dan tampang Iwa kembali muncul, tapi kali ini di pipinya sudah ada handsaplast motif hello kitty. MOTIF HELLO KITTY SODARA SODARA. Sepertinya Iwak belom kapok mewawancarai peserta yang sepertinya sudah gak sabaran ingin melihat kontestan joblo yang akan di hidangkan di depan mereka.

"Kembali lagi penonton, setelah jeda iklan lagi. Kali ini saya sudah bersama dengan seorang peserta yang punya rambut layaknya model iklan shampo dan dengan wajah pamungkas ala pendekar film silat... Namanya siapa mas?"

"Oh saya ya? Nama saya Kanyesada!" Begitulah jawab Kane sambil mengibaskan rambutnya hingga mengenai peserta di sampingnya

"WOI MAS... RAMBUTNYA TOLONG DIIKAT YAAA..." Begitu teriak Peserta yang di podiumnya ada namanya HASEBE.

"Tidak bisa... Itu akan menghalangi pesonaku... Maafkan aku mas pilot gundam?" Hasebe segera pokerface dan tidak menanggapi omongan absurb Kanye yang sepertinya kerasukan sesuatu.

"WOI MAS... PESERTANYA MANA MAS... UDAH GATEL NIH GUE... KEBURU GUE CAKAR LHO MAS..." Begitulah teriak peserta yang di meja podiumnya ada tulisan Kogitusne. Bisa dipastikan mungkin dia salah satu peserta Jomblo akut yang sudah gatel karena musim kawin(?) sudah dekat, harap maklum dia setengah serigala(?).

"IYO... SABAR TAA... IYA.. MARI KITA PANGGILKAN PESERTA PERTAMA KITA YANG CANTIK JELITA BAGAI DEWI TURUN DARI KHAYANGAN..."

Para lelaki jomblo ini segera mengalihkan mata mereka pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kecil, mungil nan manis dengan wajah dewi. Tetap diiringi dengan suara musik bising yang nggak jelas sama sekali ini lagu apa. Amburegul Emeseyu dah pokoknya.

Rambut pirangnya bergoyang dengan cantik kaya model cantik catwalk, belum lagi dia pakai gaun pendek yang manis dan sukses membuat para jomblo kita ini mimisan. Iwa, sudah gatal rupanya. Dia mendekat dan sok sok PDKT

"Dek namanya siapa?"

"Nama saya... Christa Lenz... Eh bukan Nama saya Midare... Eh Christa kok om..." Begitu jawabnya dengan malu malu.

"Aduh dek, jadi namanya siapa? Midare aja ya? Lebih cocok nak..." Midare mukanya menciut, sepertinya dia marah karena dia tak ingin ketahuan kalo dia nyamar jadi wanita buat ikutan kontes ini. Tapi kampret bener ini MC gantin namanya seenak gigi hiu kampretnya itu.

"Oke jadi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak"

"Nama saya Christa... Bukan Midare... Saya masih 19 tahun kok... Hobi memasak dan mencuci baju..."

"JOMBLO... SILAHKAN MATIKAN LAMPU ANDA KALAU NGGAK MAU SAMA DIA..." Hampir semua menyalakan lampunya kecuali peserta yang bernama Tonbo dan Tarou. Iwak kembali kepo sepertinya

"Waduh hanya 2 peserta saja rupanya yang mematikan lampunya... Mari kita coba tanya sama mas yang badannya gede kaya king kong ini..." Lalu Iwa mendekat pada Om Tonbo

"APA KATAMU? KINGKONG? MINTA DI PREKES JADI PERKEDEL KAMU YA?" Iwa terdiam dan segera berlari pada Tarou dan memberikan mick nya.

"Jadi mas Tarou kok lampunya di matikan mas? Kan mbak nya manis?"

"LU GAK LIAD GUE KEK TIANG 2 METER GITU... ITU MBAK NYA KECIL BANGET NANTI SAYA DISANGKA PEDOPIL KALO SAMA DIA..."

Begitu jawabnya, lumayan logis sih mas. Tapi semoga Iwa bisa mencernanya.

"BAIKLAH KITA MASUK BABAK SELANJUTNYA... Jadi setelah ini akan ada video tentang kehidupan sehari hari Midare."

Kemudian ada layar TV besar yang menampilkan gambar midare dengan seragam rok militernya berlatih, dan bermain pisau, di susul dengan video dia sedang memasak di dapur, mencuci pakaian bahkan hingga dia tertidur dengan pulas. Oke abaikan saja video ini.

"JOMBLOERS SILAHKAN MATIKAN LAMPU ANDA..."

Seketika semua lampu mati hingga tersisa 7 peserta dengan lampu yang menyala.

"Waduh, turun drastis ya mbak... Sabar ya... Jadi sekarang yang tersisa Kanyesada, Yagen, Tsurumaru, Kogitsune, Kasyuu, Yamato, Hachisuka..."

"Baiklah tanpa harus gue kepoin lagi silahkan majukan pertanyaan mbak setelah itu bisa di pilih nanti mau bawa pulang cowo yang mana..." Midare mengalihkan pandangannya pada MC kampret di sampingnya

"Kalo saya gak mau semua gimana mas?"

"Pokoknya pilih dulu aja mbak... Perkara nanti mau Smack down atau mau di bawa ke black smith setelah acara itu terserah mbak nya..."

"Oke lah mas... Karepmu... Nahhh... Jadi pertanyaan saya simple ada kok... Kalau kalian bawa aku jalan jalan ke mall kalian mau ngajak saya naik apaan..." Begitulah pertanyaan Midare dan kesempatan pertama diberikan pada Hachisuka

"Naek Pegasus ama Abang... Biar kek di film Saint Seiya" Oke bisa di pastikan ini otaku yang demen cosplay mungkin

"Jalan kaki aja deh... Gue masih kecil, ga punya apa apa" Antara jujur dan pelit sekali jawaban Yagen

"NAEK BANGAU SAMA GUE... ULULULULUL..." Oke ini absurb bukan main. Nama Tsurumaru pasti akan di coret oleh Midare.

"Naek mobil aja deh neng..." Jawab Kasyuu

"Gue Cuma punya sepeda motor... Jadi sepeda motor aja ya" Yamato malu malu sekali jawabnya. Mukanya seperti minta di gigit bahkan kasyuu di meja sampingnya menahan imannya untuk menggigit orang di sampingnya.

"Abang gendong aja ya neng... Abang kuat kok bisa sampe pagi(?)" Baiklah abaikan jawaban ambigu kogitsune ini.

"NAEK PANDA YUK..." Begitu jawab Kanyesada dan semua mata tertuju padamu(?)

"Nah dik... Silahkan tentukan pilihanmu sekarang... KAMU KALO MAU SAMA OM IWA JUGA BOLEH KOK..." Begitu kata iwa dengan najis dan jawaban midare adalah

"Najis, ogah sama om nya..." Begitu jawabnya dan dia segera berjalan ke podium para jomblo kita ini.

Urutan pertama adalah Hachisuka yang tanpa tunggu lagi segera di matikan lampunya berkat naik pegasus nya yang ajaib itu. Kedua dia mendekati Kogitsune dan Kanyesada yang sudah pasti akan dia matikan karena jawaban absurb nya, tak lupa tambahkan Tsurumaru yang katanya ingin naik bangau. Tanpa tunggu lagi dia segera mematikan lampu milik yamato dan kasyuu dan menyisakan Yagen seorang.

"MAS INI LAMPUNYA YAGEN BOLEH DI MATIIN NGGAK? SAYA NGGAK MAU INCEST SAMA DIA MAS..."

Begitulah teriak Midare yang membuat Iwa sendiri pun tercengang

"Mana boleh neng... pokoknya neng bawa dulu dia kesini... ntar perkara mau di tabokin atau mau yang lain itu di belakang panggung aja..."

"OKE DAH BANG... BIAR ACARA LAKU YA?" begitulah teriak Midare yang membawa Yagen ke tengah panggung.

"Gimana mas senang sama Midare tidak?"

"Nggak mas... Midare adik saya... Dia milih saya biar nggak di mangsa sama om om disana itu lho mas..." Yagen menunjuk muka Kanyesada dan Kogitsune. Yah kelihatan sekali mereka jago gombal ya?

"Walah mas... Ya sudah kalian lulus dari ujian Jomblo take pedang Out... Mari kita lanjutkan pada peserta selanjutnya yang tidak kalah cantik dari mbak tadi..."

"Eh iya mas... Tolong di benerin... Midare ini cowok lhooo... hahahahaha..." Begitulah teriak yagen yang sukses membuat peserta lain ingin menangis. Kok bisa bisanya ada lelaki model kaya gitu.

"Baiklah jadi karena midare cowo mari kita waspada untuk peserta selanjutnya. Tapi sepertinya peserta selanjutnya ini wanita tulen kok... Gue brani jamin maji 1000% love doki doki de koware sou senpasen Perempuan(?)"

Oke kita biarkan saja dulu Iwa menyanyikan lagu senpasen boys dengan suaranya yang bising sementara kita menunggu peserta yang konon katanya seletah ini perempuan tulen dan... Lampu sorot kembali bergerak mengitari panggung dengan random dan kacau. Kali ini sepertinya pesertanya lebih alay. Lihat saja dia keluar pake efek kembang api, Asap dan bahkan ada suara terompet. Yang tidak aklah heboh, rok nya panjang sekali sampai bisa menyapu lantai. Dia tinggi menjulang dan itu masih pake high hells belum lagi rambutnya di sanggul(?) semakin membuatnya kelihatan tinggi sekali.

"Waduh, ini kakaknya tinggi sekali... Itu yang mas titan di pojok pasti mau sama mbak ini kan tadi katanya minta cewek yang tinggi katanya." Sayangnya muka Tarou tercengan melihat pesertanya MAIGAD NGAPAIN ADEK GUE DISINI CARI JODOH? NANTI KALO DI DEKATIN SAMA OM OM GATEL GIMANA DIA?

"IYA MAS IYA MAU... MAU BANGET..." Begitulah Teriaknya dengan mukanya yg tetap datar tapi mengundang perhatian, kek wota ketemu dengan idol nya. Suara menggelegar itu mengundang perhatian Jirou dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aniki ngapain disini?"

"Cari jodoh lah... Kamu sendiri ngapain?"

"Cari jodoh..."

"Iya iya sudah cukup kalian berdua kalau mau berantem bisa si lanjutkan sehabis acara, di belakang panggung ada kamar nganggur itu..." Oke Iwa, kamu ambigu... Tapi kita lanjutkan saja

"Perkenalkan dong namanya siapa mbak..."

"Nama saya Jiroutachi, saya nggak mau bilang umur saya berapa, hobi saya merangkai bunga..." Tarou menahan tawanya 'MERNAGKAI BUNGA? ITU TIPU... TIPU... TIPU SEKALI...'

"Baiklah jomblo-ers silahkan matikan lampu anda kalau anda tak mau sama Jirou"

Semua lampu banyak yg di matikan terutama yang punya wajah Shota, sepertinya mereka takut pada tante Jirou.

"Waduh ini para tantou kok pada matikan lampu ada apa emangnya?" Begitulah tanya Iwa yang mendekati Homebami

"Aduh om... Tantenya tinggi sekali... Pake highheels pula, kalo saya dikira anaknya gimana coba?" Semua rombongan shota itu mengangguk tanda mereka setuju kalau Jirou itu terlalu tinggi.

"Iya ya kek anaknya... Oke deh kita lanjut ke babak selanjutnya. Jadi Jirou mau unjuk bakat kemampuannya, yaitu meracik sake(?)" Begitulah baca Iwa dari kertas yang di sodorkan seorang crew TV dengan heran.

Meja, alkohol(?) Jeruk(?) dan bahan lainnya sudah terkumpul iatas sebuah meja yang letaknya di hadapan Jirou entah gimana crew nya cepat sekali kaya penyihir. Oke abaikan saja kecepatan crew nya dan mari kita lihat Jirou meracik sake.

Jadi pertama dia mencampur semua bahan kedalam sebuah gentong kemudian dia putar putar itu gentong dengan penuh semangat seperti layaknya oran goyang gayung. Setelah selesai bukannya ditawarkan pada peserta lainnya, Jirou lebih memilih untuk meminumnya sendiri dan akhirnya setelah se gentong sake itu habis. Dia mulai mabuk...

"Jadi silahkan dipilih jombloers... Matikan lampunya buat yang tidak mau..."

Semua mematikan lampunya kecuali 3 orang... Kanyesada, Tonbo dan Tarou. Rasa kepo Iwak kembali datang dia memberanikan diri menanyai yamanbagiri.

"Mas kok lampunya di matiin?"

"Yaiya lah mas, masa nanti saya mau punya istri mabuk? Entar anak saya dia kasih minum sake gimana? Kan bahaya?" Singkat padat dan jelas. Iwak diam dan mengerti

"Oke kita lanjut pada babak selanjutnya... Jirou bisa mengajukan pertanyaan apapun buat para peserta..."

"Oke lah mas... *hic* Pertanyaannya simple*hic* aja... Berapa ukuran *hic* sepatuku..."

"Yaelah mbak elu kira ini cinderella" Begitulah komentar Iwa. Semua terdiam dan berpikir hanya seorang Tarou yang tersenyum dengan licik.

"Baiklah jawabannya bisa kita mulai dari Kanyesada" begitu seri Iwa

"Sepertinya 38 ya?" Begitu jawab Kanye dengan santai, dimana mana ukuran sepatu cewek itu pasti segitu

"Karena badanmu tinggi aku yakin ukurannya 40" Begitu teriak Om Tonbo dengan penuh semangat

"42.5... Lebar kaki 10 cm panjangnya 35 cm... Bahkan aku bisa sebtukan ukura BWH dan seluruh ukuran badanmu jika kamu mau jirou" Tarou tahu dengan detail, semua pun heran padanya. Oke obsesi tarou mengerikan

"Baiklah Jirou kau bisa matikan Lampunya silahkan matikan 2 lampu saja" Begitu kata Iwa. Tapi Jirou segera berjalan kearah Kanye dan segera mematikannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"BWEEEE... KAMU JELEK... Kakiku *hic* gak se kecil *hic* itu..." Kanye yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersungkur di tanah ketika tau kalau cintanya di tolak.

"OHHH CINTAKUUU... KENAPA SELALU AKU YANG DI CAMPAKKAN... " Begitulah Hori yang sekarang menangis sendiri di podiumnya dan memeluk kaki Hasebe. Jirou pun meninggalkan Kanye yang menangis dan berjalan selayaknya orang mabuk kearah Tarou dan Tonbo yang podiumnya bersebelahan. Tarou sudah berdoa komat kamit bahkan dia entah dari mana bisa bawa tasbih nya Souza(?). Sepertinya tarou berordoa habis habisan supaya adiknya tidak memilih Om Tonbo. Begitu Jirou berdiri di hadapan mereka Tonbo segera menyapanya

"Hai neng... Neng Jirou cantik deh... Minum sake ama abang yuk?" KAMPRET INI RAYUAN JITU BANGET SUMPAH... Begitu pikir Tarou yang sudah gemetaran.

"Jirou... Dengarkan aku sampai di rumah nanti akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau... Kamu mau sake 1 Tanki bensi pertamina GUE BELIIN JIROU... APAPUN BUAT KAMU..." Mendengar sake 1 tangki pertamina? Kenapa tidak? Begitu pikir Jirou. Tanpa tunggu lagi dia mematikan lampu om Tonbo dan memilih untuk mengangkat kakaknya dan membawanya pada Iwa dengan gaya layaknya seorang kuli membawa karung beras. Oke ini seram... 2 Titan saling menggendong.

"Bagaimana jirou... Sudah senang dengan pilihannya?" Iwa kembali kepo dan Jirou sudah senyum setan

"SENENG BANGET MAS *hic* DIA BILANG DIA MU *hic* BELIKAN AKU APAPUN DAN *hic* DIA MAU MELAKUKAN APAPUN BUATKU..." begitu kata jirou dengan senang

"Tapi saya kakaknya mas... Ini saya lakukan biar dia tidak disentuh oleh om om nakal jomblo itu mas..." Begitu lah jawab Tarou yang terkesan baik dan jujur hingga om Tonbo gak mau kalah

"CIEEE YANG INCEST... JANGAN TSUNDERE KAMU... NANTI ADIKMU DIREBUT ORANG LAIN KAPOK KAMU..." Begitulah nasehat om Tonbo dan Jirou pun meminta ijin pada Iwa untuk menggotong kakaknya

"Mas... udahan ya *hic* wawancara nya*hic* saya mau bawa mas ini *hic* buat nemeni saya *hic* minum sake..." Iwa menganga mendengar Jirou menggotong kakanya keluar dari stage ke daerah back stage. Baru saja mereka sampai disana terdengarlah suara teriakan Tarou

"JIROU... HENTIKAN... JANGAN MENDEKAT..." Begitu suaranya merkea ngapain disana? Itu rahasia. Iwa hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala dan melanjutkan Acara

"Baiklah kita akan kembali setelah Brake yang satu ini..."

Lampu sorot sialan itu kembali berputar putar di arena Take Pedang Out dan membuat mata terasa sakit sekali lagi.

TBC

* * *

Jadi ini pertama kalinya author pindah ke fandom touken ranbu karena keracunan gamenya. Maafkan author jika ada yang salah atau karakternya OOC maklum author belum dapat semua pedangnya. Kira kira siapa kontestan di Chapter depan... Silahkan sampaikan di Review Jika kalian ada saran... Oke dah sekian dulu #bows

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini


End file.
